Pulang
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia dapat melihat keluarganya yang telah hilang. Namun baru ia terpejam sebentar, saat ia membuka matanya semuanya telah hilang. shortfic. For 24 hours 10 fics challenge #09 cover isn't mine.


**Shingeki no Kyojin /** **進撃の巨人** © Isayama Hajime

**Pulang** © n4na

**Warning**: typos, mencoba untuk membuat karakter untuk IC tapi entahlah. Super pendek, serta keanehan lain yang bisa ditemukan di sini.

_Untuk memenuhi 24 hours 10 fics challenge dari __**United Fandom**__._

_Happy reading! ^^_

#09

.

.

.

Ia membuka pintu di depannya, dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang amatlah membawa nostalgia.

Di sana keluarganya sedang berkumpul bersama-sama. Ada ayahnya yang tengah membaca koran pagi hari sambil sesekali menyeruput kopinya, Mikasa yang tengah membantu ibunya yang tengah memasak sarapan. Mikasa sendiri terlihat lebih tinggi dan lebih dewasa terakhir ia mengingatnya. Ia dapat melihat ibunya membalikkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Eren, _Okaerinasai_."

Ia melihat ibunya berlari menerjang tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Kepala ibunya kini tersender pada bahunya.

Sejak kapan ia menjadi lebih tinggi dari ibunya?

Ia memandangi sang ayah yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, dan Mikasa yang kini meletakkan mangkuk besar berisi sup daging kesukaannya yang baunya begitu sedap. Helaian rambut Mikasa yang sebelumnya pendek kini menjadi panjang sepanjang rambut ibunya.

"Eren, ada apa?"

Pandangannya kembali kepada sang ibu yang telah melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhnya dan bergerak mundur. Ibunya menatapnya dengan penuh khawatir.

"Tubuhmu adakah yang terluka, Eren? Apakah tadi perburuan_ titan_ di dinding luar terlalu berat?"

Eren memandangi tubuhnya sendiri dan alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati dirinya mengenakan seragamnya, dan seragam itu sedikit kotor terkena darah. Pandangannya kembali teralih pada sosok sang ibu yang masih terlihat cemas.

Kini, sesuatu yang hangat terasa dalam dadanya, membuat matanya terasa panas menyengat dan tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Ia pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menepuknya pada dada kirinya membentuk satu penghormatan _solid_ sambil menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Aku pulang, Ibu."

Wanita itu tersenyum begitu hangat.

Tangannya yang rapuh menjangkau pucuk kepala puteranya dan mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih. Eren membalas senyuman itu dengan cengirannya.

"―Ren … Eren!"

Eren masih memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha mengabaikan suara yang memanggil-manggilnya sedaritadi. Namun sepertinya pemilik suara itu tidak menyerah dan terus memanggilnya.

"Eren, sadarlah!"

Eren mau tidak mau membuka matanya, dan mendapati wajah khawatir Armin di atas kepalanya. Ia pun mengucek-kucek matanya, sedikit terkejut mendapati sesuatu yang basah mengenai tangannya.

"Ada apa, Armin?"

Saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam kereta kuda yang tengah melaju melewati dinding Maria yang telah dikuasai malam, membuat para _titan_ yang berada di sana tidak dapat menyerang karena kondisi fisik mereka menjadi terlalu lemah di malam hari. Eren mengacak-acak rambutnya asal lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala untuk mengusir rasa pegal yang mengerubuni badannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Pertanyaan Armin sukses membuat kedua mata _deep aqua_ Eren terbelalak, dan sesuatu yang basah tanpa sadar jatuh membasahi pipinya membuat Armin panik dibuatnya.

"E-Eren ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Eren hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap wajahnya dari air mata yang menetes. Namun sepertinya ia gagal untuk menghentikan isakannya.

"Ta-Tak apa, Armin … Aku … Hanya bermimpi yang sangat indah tadi …"

Armin hanya bisa terdiam menatap punggung itu. Kediamannya terusik ketika Eren kembali berbicara.

"Kau janji tidak akan mengatakan kalau aku tadi menangis oke?"

Armin menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat rapuh itu sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Aku janji."

Eren pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sisi hutan yang tak begitu jelas terlihat karena tak ada lampu yang meneranginya. Diam-diam, ia mencengkeram baju di depan dadanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih yang menyiksa hatinya.

Ibu, aku amatlah merindukanmu.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**a.n**: tiba-tiba pengen bikin fic begini abis liat fanart di fb. Sumpah nyesek banget hikss TwT


End file.
